Beyond Heaven
by ForeordainedDestiny
Summary: Duo, a Demon slave at the Angel's floating castle, wishes for freedom... But what stops him on his way home is an emotionless creature with black wings… What does 01 stand for anyways? And what is the creature's purpose?
1. Bonds of the Angel Fortress

**Beyond Heaven  
**Author: ForeordainedDestiny  
Category: yaoi… adventure… supernatural angel, demon and monster stuff…  
Rating: R… For now… *laughs evilly*  
Pairings: 1x2… And the rest will come out in their own good time…  
Warnings: yaoi… YAOI… Y-A-O-I… Get it? Got it? Good.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. They're not mine!!! *sniffs*   
Feedback: I luv any and all kinds of feedback! Please review!    
Notes: The start of something which I hope turns out to be a good fic. I completely made up a new universe… *waves* Plus, I hope you enjoy it!

Here goes…

_Beyond Heaven… Here is a place where divine and cursed immortals remain at the mercy of no one, not even the Gods. They run wild and free, as they were born to, with the Nameless Ones watching their kinds flourish and grow into captivating and terrifying creatures of legend. One, the race of beautiful and seductive demons; another, the cruel angels who rule the land and the skies; and the beasts that live in the shadows, waiting patiently and silent for their turn for glory in the land where anything can happen. _

Obsidian eyes looked up as the owner closed the book. A knowing smirk grew on his face as he traced the inscription on the faded cover. 

          "This is the legend… I am an Angel and the war has just begun." A whisper, hardly a voice at all, sounded then.

          Silvery feathers fell to the floor as the One stood and exited the vast library of literary works. A dark black cape ran from his shoulders to the floor, following wherever he went. On the other hand, the clothing not covered by cape was dark colorings of clothing set in mage-style: A tunic, along with a pair of breeches. But what set him apart from the others was his simple yet elegant looks. He had semi-long ebony hair pulled into a tight, short ponytail and what didn't fit in it hung about, framing his oriental face. His eyes were depthless, seemingly endless pools of oblivion that one never ceased to drown in. The pale neck was adorned with a small golden chain with a jade ornament hanging from it.

          The wings, from which feathers fell, were beautiful. It was the only was one could describe the furry and silvery appendages originating from in between his shoulders. The Angel, as his race was called, walked towards a large door and opened it slowly. He strode into the other room.

          "Mage Chang, what have you to say? The council is at a loss at what to do and desperately needs information on the situation." A voice boomed from a high spot and echoed through the chamber. 

          The mage looked up, taking in the tall seats arranged in courtroom fashion, with high-ranking Angels sitting upon them. Their faces were grave and worn, and definitely elderly.

          "Well… If the Council will permit, I would like the permission to deploy 01 and send it to scout out the Demon area." There began a loud roar of discussion at the mention of that number, or was it a name? "Perhaps with it, we can find out some true answers." He was now silent, awaiting their judgment. 

An elder, clearly the head of the council, with a long bead and piercing eyes, regarded him carefully. He cleared his throat and gave his answer,

"The council now gives its permission for Wufei Chang to deploy 01."

Wufei bowed slightly,

"Thank you. You shall have your information as planned." With a flick from his cape, he turned and left the room. 

"_More wine… __More wine… That's __all they say…! All fools… The whole lot of those damn Angels!" Hurried muttering was heard down the halls as someone raced down them, carrying a tray of wine and several glasses skillfully. The being was obviously a slave. Its body was covered by old, ragged robes, but not so terrible that they couldn't be seen in the very place it served. A door creaked open, being pushed by a foot, seeing as its arms were preoccupied._

"Ah, there you are, Slave. What took you so long?" 

The slave let out a small snort of disgust and served the three Angels the wine. With that, he stepped away and bowed. Looking at the floor, he waited for the dismissal. 

          "'Tis nothing, M'lord."

          "Very well. You may leave, for my meeting is not yet over," the master waved him off.

          Amethyst eyes angrily lit, he turned around and scampered off, a long chestnut braid of hair following behind. Having exited the meeting, he sat down outside the door.

          The slave was no ordinary slave. One could easily tell that from the smothered magical aura that surrounded him. The aura was part evil and part something else that was unrecognizable to Angels who did not know what he truly was. He was a Demon.

          'I'm going to escape today… I'm going to escape from this wretched floating castle of Angels…' He got up and started to run. Surprisingly, the halls were empty. Of course, all the Angels would be gone, having left to discuss the new crisis at hand. 

          Looking amongst the white clouds, the slave breathed freedom. But that breath hitched in his throat when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he froze as he gazed upon the creature before him.

          The servant could see a dark figure with metallic black wings sprouting from its shoulders and long black cloak covered everything else that might have been seen. The hood was drawn up, shadowing the being's upper face, but once he looked closer he could see a chin with perfectly sculpted yet expressionless lips. Its gender was undeterminable, but the servant didn't care about that at the moment. All he wanted to do was escape.

          "Who are you?" He asked under the guise of calmness, taking tiny steps backward, ever ready to escape.

          "Halt. Slaves are not permitted to leave," It stated emotionlessly with a cold undertone. Definitely male. 

          The slave froze. He had been found out! 

          "Oh… Well, I… I was just looking down at the ground, Sir…" He lied.

          "State your name and status."

          "I asked you first…" The servant whispered under his breath. He could of sworn that he saw the creature's head tilt slightly in a gesture of confusion… Nah.

          "State your name and status," It repeated stonily.

          "Duo… And I'm a slave…"

          Duo bit his lip nervously. Usually, if it was a normal Angel guard, they would jerk his ass down to the prisons for a few days. What kind of creature was this guy?

          "01!" Came an interrupting shout. And surprisingly, the creature turned in response.

          Yet another Angel came storming down the hallow halls. This one wore a red, silver and black uniform, bearing the rank of a General. Long platinum blonde hair cascaded down his back and his blue eyes were intense, staring straight ahead at the cloak-clad creature. And, like most Angels… He was just plain gorgeous. His wings, however, were odd-colored, being a pure white then fading down to a dusty, almost dirty-looking, grey.

          "Where have you been? Mage Wufei had just let you out and we turned away for one second… Then you were gone! Don't you want people to be able to trust you?" He reprimanded.

          "I give to you an apology, General Merquise. It will not happen again," It replied, inclining its head. 

          Duo cleared his throat noisily to get their attention.

          "Now… I can tell that you guys have your own business to attend to… I'll just be moseying along…" he said, trying to excuse himself.

          The general now noticed the slave standing there and his eyes roved across Duo cautiously.

          "What were you doing here with 01?" he questioned.

           The braided Demon slave's face gave the deer-in-headlights expression and he laughed nervously, amethyst eyes blinking innocently. 

          "Nothing, Sir. I had just completed my duties and was just about to return to the barracks."

          General Zechs Merquise looked skeptical and strode over to him, standing over him like a watching hawk. He bent down until he and Duo were eye-to-eye,

          "We shall see…" There was a pause as the general stared into his face, analyzing him. "You're a Demon slave… We don't have many of those around here…"

          "I know that, Sir. Me and a few of my friends are the only ones of my kind here," Duo replied, playing with his braid absently.

          "How fortunate… We don't need many like _you _around. You Demons may be beautiful and powerful, but we Angels hold more power than you ever could."

          _'I seriously doubt that…'_ Duo added silently. 

          "Hmmm… Anyways, I don't have time to waste on you. Come, 01…"

          The creature moved to walk behind the general, silent as always. Duo noticed that the black wings hung a little lower now, less lively, and frowned. 

          _'What was all that about?'_

Shaking his head, Duo ran off, slinking in the shadows this time, careful not to be seen. He pushed open a small trapdoor and stepped out onto a small balcony. It was very small and looked like it could only hold one or two people, but that wasn't why it was unique. The fact that it jutted out from the floating Angel fortress and left the explorer standing in open air, nothing holding them back from falling but a small fence caught Duo's attention.

          _'Now for the final act… I'll be free from this horrible place and can go back home… And once I do, I know all the secrets to the fortress… The Demons will destroy both the Angels and the Beasts and conquer this land for ourselves…' _

Duo closed his eyes and, without a moments hesitation, jumped off, free-falling thousands of feet. A purple aura surrounded him and he began to float to the ground, in no danger at all. 

          Once he landed, a sigh escaped the lithe body and he sank to his knees in relief. The dull brass bands of enslavement cracked and fell off him. _He was free…_

_TBC…_

**Author's Note:** Well? Did you like it? Be sure to tell me what you think… And, I'm sorry that I made Zechs such a bastard… *huggles him* I'm sorry! Its just that the Angels don't like the Demons very well… *laughs* And we haven't even met the Beasts yet! Won't that be fun… *chuckles*

In the next chapter I'll get more into Duo's past and homeland… And, strangely enough, he happens to meet the emotionless cloaked figure known as 01 once more… 

See you later!


	2. A Half-Discovered Mystery

**Beyond Heaven  
**Author: ForeordainedDestiny  
Category: yaoi… adventure… supernatural angel, demon and monster stuff…  
Rating: R… For now… *laughs evilly*  
Pairings: 1x2… And the rest will come out in their own good time…  
Warnings: yaoi… YAOI… Y-A-O-I… Get it? Got it? Good.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. They're not mine!!! *sniffs*   
Feedback: I luv any and all kinds of feedback! Please review!    
Notes: hmm… As I said last chapter, we go more into the Demon land… And, we meet a Goth-like Quatre! hee-hee…

Thanks to: **Tisha Chang **(Thank you so much! You are my first review-er!); **NightCrawler **(Oh, believe me, I WILL continue… My muse is up and ready…); **Editor Chick **(*sighs happily* Thanx for commenting about the plot… Because that's usually the thing I'm worst at… I try hard tho… ); **Seph Lorraine **(I'm sorry (again) that Zechs was so mean, but he'll get better… I can't have a cool character like that stay mean all the time…); **Adia **(yay! I have potential!); **Kela Starfire **(Glad you like it… I write to please…); **ThatGirl **(Read more, you shall…); **topdownfreedrivin** (I am, I am!!! *is hurrying*)

          "Duo! Duo, is that you?!" Came a voice from not far away. Running footsteps drew closer to where Duo stood and a Demon burst through the clearing. It attached itself to him in a tight hug,

          "Quatre?" Duo whispered, staring at his blonde cousin from long ago in disbelief.

          The other Demon wore a turquoise tunic with black, slim-fitting breeches and onyx bracelets hung around his ankles and one wrist. Dark eye-makeup was set around his eyes, bringing out the bright baby-blue color of his eyes and his light blonde hair had streaks of black at the ends.

          "Its me, Duo! I'm so glad to see you! Everyone was so angry and sad when you got captured… But we couldn't do anything… And the Angels… They…" He trailed off.

          Duo pulled away from his fellow Demon's warm embrace to look him straight in the eyes with a serious expression.

          "What did they do?" He was afraid of the answer. _The cruel angels who rule the land and the skies… _

          Quatre's eyes filled with a deep pain before he turned away.

          "After they took you, a group of soldiers killed your parents… Once Angels take a creature up into their fortress, they want to make sure that it has nothing left to live for if it returns…" He explained sadly, voice trembling. Duo's parents were his aunt and uncle…

          Duo's usually bright eyes grew dark and his legs shook before he fell to his knees once more, this time with grief. Tears welled up in his eyes and one rolled down his cheek: It was black. 

          When the Nameless Ones created the Demons, their beauty rivaled that of the Angel's so they set them apart by many characteristics. Their tears, for one, were as black as the night in which they thrived, seemingly ugly to any other being. They also had no wings or outward special feature, but the magic stored within them, making them plain in sight.

          "… Do you want to go home?"

          Duo nodded, wiping the tear away quickly and following Quatre into the forest. 

"01, this is your mission: Since there are many disturbances in the core of this world, setting our way of life off balance, we must find out who's doing it and stop these battles for power over all of us. First, you will inspect the Demon villages, because they are out first suspect. Once you are finished, come back to us immediately with the results, got it?"

The cloaked figure nodded.

"Ninmu Ryoukai," It muttered to itself. He, General Zechs, and Mage Wufei stood on an open-air platform, gazing upon the vast land that was their home.

The Mage stepped up to 01 with one last word of caution:

"Do not interact with the Demons… They are nothing but tricky whores… But I trust you to mind your training and not get distracted," he whispered into his ear.

The creature nodded once again, the dark hood bowing down slightly.

"Then go, and return as soon as possible… And remember, your status with the Council is depending on this… They don't quite trust you yet…"

01 didn't answer to that. Instead, he spread his metallic-black wings and took to the air, graceful in flight, but clumsy in the ways of life.

The two Demons ran swiftly through the forest, which was owned by their kind, when the sound of wings beating in the air came to their ears. Quatre's eyes widened,

          "I think its an Angel… Come on, we've got to hurry to the lair, then we'll be safe!" he whispered, staying low to the ground. But Duo looked to the sky, slowing his pace,

          "I don't see anyth…" 

          An Angel, in all black, swooped upon them like the very Angel of Death himself. The wings slowed as the creature landed with all grace to the ground. It said nothing, but seemed to be examining them with eyes from underneath his hood.

          "Its you!" Duo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the demigod. He strode up to the creature with long strides, for this was _his homeland and the Angels were __not in charge._

          "Who are you and why didn't you say anything to the general about me escaping?!" 

          Silence.

          "**_Who are you?_** Don't you understand a single word I'm saying?!"

          "I am told not mingle with the Demon kin of this world. I am merely obeying orders." That voice, the cold and stony one from before, escaped from the lips of the Angel-creature.

          To the side, Quatre looked confused. He stepped up to the two of them, but staying close enough to Duo, not taking a chance with this new guy.

          "You _know_ this Angel?" he asked.

          "Briefly." Duo didn't look at Quatre, for his eyes were fixed on 01.

          "Stand aside. I am ordered to interrogate the Demons in this area. I care not that you have escaped the fortress…" 01 stated. 

          The braided Demon frowned.

          "But you're an Angel… Why wouldn't you care about helping your people take control of the rest of the creatures in this world?"

          The black wings drooped a tiny bit and, having had enough, 01 brushed past Duo and Quatre,

          "They're not my people…"

          Surprised and taken aback, Duo whirled around and yanked back the hood, deciding he would wait no longer…

          "Just tell me who you are!"

          The being known as 01 froze, an arm raising as quick as lightning to cover his face, seeing as the hood was gone. No one must see him… No one… He was a freak, an ugly creature of _Three_… 

          What Duo could see from the back was a mess of soft, dark brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a long time. The hair was fairly short, but fell down into his face, helping him hide it.

          The blonde Demon's blue eyes widened at the sight of him. The patterns tattooed to the visible arms of the creature were enough to bring recognition to his features. He ran over and approached him carefully, whispering in soft, soothing tones.

          "You're the _one_… I'd recognize those marks anywhere… What did they _do_ to you…?" 

          Gently, so not to alarm the demigod, Quatre ran his slim fingers down the wings…

          01 fell to the ground, burying his face in his knees and was seemingly immobile.

          "Go away. I don't know you," came the muffled response.

          "Hey, Quatre… _I'm_ the one who knows him… How in the hell do _you_ know him?" Duo interrupted loudly… And was quickly shushed.

          "Shhh… Like you, I don't know him personally… But I know that he came here a year ago, about a week after you were captured… Angels escorted this boy who looked about my age into our gates and demanded to the Elders that they do something to him… I don't know what they did exactly, but he was a terrible mess when he came out… All blood and sweat… With these markings all over his body… Even his wings were bleeding… It was horrible… Iria, my sister, said to never mind it and that it was the Angel's business, not ours…" The blonde explained. And all while Quatre talked, Duo could see visible tremors running through 01's body, proof of bad memories… 

          "What's your name?" Quatre repeated.

          "01," the creature forced out.

          "A number? A number is your name?"

          "… Shut up and leave me alone." Suddenly his mood changed drastically as he stood jerkily, fixing the hood back in place before they could see anything. "You've seen enough to last a lifetime, Demon."

          "I… I was just trying to…" Quatre started.

          "Help me? Well, I'll tell you this: A creature such as I does not need help from the likes of you…" With the beat of his wings, he was in the air once again. "I am headed for your Demon lair… Say of this to any of your kin and I shall kill you." With that last word, he was gone. 

          A hand grasped around Quatre's, pulling him along. It was Duo, and he tugged his cousin towards their home's direction,

          "Come on! I want to get there before that damned Angel does!"

TBC… 

**Author's note:** whew… that's it for tonight… My fingers are so damn tired… *groans tiredly* I think I'll just post this and go watch Moulin Rouge… I'm so sorry if I left off at a terribly bad spot, but that's essentially where the POV (point of view) ends… *yawns* 

Ahem… Stay tuned for the next chapter: Duo and Quatre race home to find 01 already there, interrogating the inhabitants of the Demon lair. 


	3. To the Demon Lair

**Beyond Heaven  
**Author: ForeordainedDestiny  
Category: yaoi… adventure… supernatural angel, demon and monster stuff…  
Rating: R… For now… *laughs evilly*  
Pairings: 1x2… And the rest will come out in their own good time…  
Warnings: yaoi… YAOI… Y-A-O-I… Get it? Got it? Good.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. They're not mine!!! *sniffs*   
Feedback: I luv any and all kinds of feedback! Please review!    
Notes: Now, the Demon's Lair…                

Thanks to: **anonymous** (there shall be more, I promise… Just not as fast as I hoped…); **Willow** (*sighs* I swear, my fingers are going to fall off at this rate…); **Kitten** (hmm… waiting, are you? hmph.); **-** (ah, demands, demands….)

          They could hear the screams of the women and children Demons even before they reached the underground gates. In mid-run Quatre uttered a spell to open the wrought-iron obstructions and they then followed a ramp that lead down… 

Down and down the two Demons headed when they came to an opening, the one that beheld the hidden Lair of the Demons. Strangely, even though they had run downward towards the center core of the world, Quatre and Duo were now standing outside.

The weather was perfect, a gentle breeze barely caressing their faces but what rang through the air disturbed the vision. It was of chaos: Many Demons were running around in panic, some even lay unconscious in the streets. Several houses were on fire and many were the new owners of broken windows and doors.

"Its an Angel! Everyone get away!" Some cried.

"This one's completely insane!" 

Duo looked around, amethyst gaze resting on the looming Courthouse…

"There. That's where he is."

"Are you sure?" Quatre questioned.

"Definitely… Come on," The braided one replied. 

Bravely they walked towards the dark building from which more cries originated. It was the heart of the chaos and Duo had a sinking feeling that it was where the creature went first.

"I'm telling you, we don't have anything to do with it, Angel," someone snarled from within.

          Everything stopped within the vast room as they opened the door and slowly stepped in.

          "Quatre Winner and… My God… Is that…?" An elderly Demon stepped up to them as all attention was focused on Duo.

          "Yes… I am Duo Maxwell… I was captured in the Angel raid a year ago and have escaped the Fortress…" Duo announced proudly.

          A series of gasps echoed through the area from Demon to Demon. But the crowd parted and grew silent as a dark figure with wings walked to the front. Quatre could _feel_ the Angel's eyes burning with hate into them.

          "I thought I told you not to interfere. Do you wish to be enslaved like the Demon kind on the floating fortress?" It growled.

          "My good sir, please do not take your anger out on these boys… They mean no harm, just like the rest of us… We assure you…" The elder trailed off as 01 stalked towards him. The aged green eyes widened in surprise as a strong hand reached out to grab the collar of his tunic.

          "I advise you to keep your mouth shut… No one is innocent here till I get my answers…" The growl was frightening and the old Demon trembled slightly, feeling the pure power that emanated from the strange creature. He dared not speak.

  "01! Who do you think you are?! You think that you can just come in here and turn our home to chaos?! I think not!" Came a ringing female voice from a window. Everyone turned. 

It was indeed a female Demon, one who actually knew the creature's name. She was obviously tall and slim, but was crouched in a window, watching the event.  Jumping down elegantly, the crowd was able to examine her more closely: She had short, dark blue hair with bangs that partly covered half of her face. The one eye that was fully visible was the same dark blue as well, surrounded by a silver sparkly liner. Her clothes were strangely familiar to Duo, as well as 01, and they seemed to be the same fabric and style worn by the Angel's. A crest of wings adorned her arm. 

"Lucretzia Noin! Have you forgotten that this is no longer your home? You were exiled long ago!" One shouted at her. She just looked calmly back at him,

"No, I have not forgotten. But be glad that I came back to save your pitiful asses! You have no idea what this creature can do!" 

There was movement from the creature as his head turned to look at Noin. He walked over to her, his cloak trailing behind him as his shadow,

"Will you not leave me alone, Noin? The general said that I was to go by myself," he growled. 

Noin looked around at the Demons, seemingly as still as statues.

"Yes, he did say that… But I was… Concerned that these Demons might find a way to hurt you…" She now turned to look at the masses. "…Seeing as _these_ are the same Demons that helped create you!" 

"Noin, that is _enough_!" 01 advanced on her quickly and drew a hand out from his cloak and used it to grasp the rogue Demon's pale neck. He tightened his grip, but she smiled at him,

"You wouldn't do it… The general … would order the Mage to put you back to _sleep_… For all eternity…" Noin threatened, as was thrown roughly across the room seconds after.

"Fine," the creature whispered to himself, then raised his voice so that all could hear. "I shall ask you all several questions then I shall leave! Is that clear?!" A murmur ran through the room, agreeing.  

Duo and Quatre watched in disbelief and took their seats in the back of the room.

"I don't get this at all!" Quatre whispered to Duo.

"… I think it has to do with the _disturbances_… The Angels are taking control of the situation and want to find out who is causing it, then kill them… I head them talking about it on the Fortress…" The braided Demon answered, just as quietly.

01 took each of the Elders into a room, one by one, until he was done with his questions. When he came out, the seven oldest Demons looked harried and worn, all of them bearing some kind of mark by the creature's fist. No one was left unscathed.

"Now all of you shall confirm your stories as one!" He shouted and began to continue, repeating the alibis he had just heard. "Is it true that you Demons have nothing to do with the disturbances and loss of power from this world?"

They all nodded silently, as one together in their soon-to-be proven innocence.

"Is it true that only one of you has been near the core, even though you live down in the underground?"

Another nod.

"And is it true that that one Demon saw a dark figure that seemed to be out of proportion to the normal Demon standard?"

"Yes, Sir!" Said that one. "He was very large and was carrying an orb that was glowing very brightly…"

01 became silent for a moment, thinking things over. He drummed his fingers over the other hand in boredom. There was no action here.

"Very well… The Council will take up what all of you have just said and determine their next actions."

The creature then proceeded to walk out in his usual proud fashion, the stance that all Angel's had when in the presence of a being that they thought was inferior. He then was gone.

Duo's eyes narrowed,

'So… He thinks he can just come in here and toy with us… I don't understand why all the Elders were so afraid of him… He's just a normal Angel…' He ran out of there, seeing that 01 was already to the gates and into the forest.

"Hold on!" The braided Demon grasped the creature's arm tightly. "You're not going anywhere…"

In the deepest depths of your mind,

An element of the darkest mystery hides.

Stand as still as the stones themselves,

                                               While your destiny is mine to find…" Duo whispered. An electric-like charge ran up and down his body, originating from Duo's touch.

It was a spell… A custom spell set to control this great creature while he could uncover the mystery of 01's identity. His slim fingers found their way up to caress the perfect face.

"What…? What are you doing?!" 01's voice forced its way out from his throat. Whoever this Demon slave by the name of Duo was, he was powerful… Powerful enough to set his body still…

A smirk rose upon Duo's lips,

"Finding out who you are…" 

01 trembled underneath the fingers that ghosted across his face, making their way up to uncover his face once and for all. No one had ever touched him like this… They were all too afraid… For he was a cursed being, so he was taught. He also sensed the other blond Demon coming up fast, not far from his cousin. 

Too many… Two lowly Demons were too much… Not even that many were allowed to see his face…

"Stop… You don't know what you're doing…"

"Oh, yes I do… The name 01 was talked about the Fortress in nothing louder than whispers… I'm here to figure out what they mean…"

A rush of air came to his no-longer hooded face and 01's eyes widened in fear and shock. But he could do nothing. His body was made still, and a hand could not cover his face this time…

Duo stared. Standing before his was a demigod of untold beauty… The messy brown hair fell in all the right places, giving him an exotic appearance as deep Prussian blue eyes peered out at the braided Demon. There was not a single mark on the perfect face, although the rest of his body showed otherwise, and nothing broke the smooth, slightly pale skin… Had he been out in the light of day often?

"Well, well… You're not bad looking… I don't see your problem with hiding your face…" Duo remarked calmly. 

"No…" The creature whispered. "You don't understand…"

"Duo!" Quatre interrupted, running up, clearly out of breath. "There you are! We're got to go… Now!" he shouted. The blond Demon was clearly surprised by 01's face, but terror occupied him at the moment.

Duo turned his eyes upon his cousin and frowned,

"What is it? I'm a little busy here…" he asked. 

"Beasts! They're coming! Can't you hear them?!" Quatre cried, tugging at Duo's hand.

Stopping what he was doing, Duo closed his eyes and listened to the forest. Sure enough, there it was… The pounding of heavy feet belonging to the larger ones, and the scuttling through the trees of smaller beings…  

"Jeez… Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He yelled. 

Quatre sweatdropped,

"I couldn't reach you…"

Shaking his head and turning back to 01, Duo placed a chaste kiss upon the creature's lips, not pausing to savor the feeling. 

"There… I've released a partial amount of my hold on you, just for Quatre and I to get away from you and the Beasts… If you can't get out of it in five minutes before the Beasts come, you aren't the Angel I thought you were…" Duo whispered. He turned and ran, leaving the Angel project alone with the oncoming terrors.

'What is this… Feeling, is that what they call it?  No… It couldn't be… Damn that Demon…'

The rumbling grew louder as the creature forced himself out of the mystical hold that Duo had put him under. He panted with effort and sank to the ground, fixing his disguise on once more. He had some Beasts to take care of and it wasn't going to be pretty…

TBC…

Author's Note: *sighs* And that is it for this chapter… WE get to meet the last creatures of the Beyond Heaven triangle: The Beasts… And meet another main character!!! See you guys later! *blinks innocently* oh, and pleeeeaaase review and tell me what you think… I like criticism! Ja!


	4. An Intrusion of Beasts

**Beyond Heaven  
**Author: ForeordainedDestiny  
Category: yaoi… adventure… supernatural angel, demon and monster stuff…  
Rating: R… For now… *laughs evilly*  
Pairings: 1x2… And the rest will come out in their own good time…  
Warnings: yaoi… YAOI… Y-A-O-I… Get it? Got it? Good.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. They're not mine!!! *sniffs*   
Feedback: I luv any and all kinds of feedback! Please review!   
Notes: *feels terrific* I luv all you guys! You are so nice; I loved _all_ your reviews and really appreciated them! And now, for a scheme on what's going to be happening this chapter: We meet the Beasts… And another main character that one of you (Tisha Chang) was waiting for! Enjoy!

Thanks to: Xanthos Samurai (Yes… You sometimes do get to read it before everybody, but not ALL the time… hee-hee…) White Destiny (Well… I'm REALLY glad you like it!); Hakumei (You shall have more!); Shinigami's Minion; sarah; S.E.C.; silvertoekee (subtle feel? Okay, cool!); wing-zero (That's my job, to keep you on the edge of your seat… I think); lilliechan (Sure! If you didn't get my e-mail, the answer is yes.); Demon (Weird? I can deal with weird… *laughs* Oh! Relena… heheh…); Empress Yue; Kaminari; Tsuki; Tisha Chang (You want Trowa? *laughs secretly* hee-hee…); Sash; @_@ (*is pleased with herself* You like my Beyond Heaven world? That was my goal… I wanted people to notice the world too… Oh, and about the 2x1 issue… You are a person after my own heart! I absolutely luv 2x1… But… I'm going to make it BOTH (1x2x1) in this story.); and theGreatZandrini (how could I? Well, I am the great almighty powerful writer and therefore I CAN! Hee-hee…)

Wow! A whole bunch of reviews! Thanks *again* and I'm really glad you like my story!

"Over there… I sense a creature…" Announced a quiet, male voice close to where 01 knelt. He had jumped up into a tree just before the Beasts had come and would hide until his strength had returned. Stealing a glance at the crowd, the Angel-creature saw a group of about ten beastly monsters. Half were big and burly, their beady eyes and keen noses searching out, and the others were not as muscular and spindly, crouched low to the ground and sensing what had come before them from dirt. 

The Beast race was ugly and mean. They took pride in their bones of previous victims, violated the Demons and cut off the wings of Angels for trophies, if they could catch them. As far as looks, each was different in their own way, eye and hair color, size and shape. The ones who were known for strategy, not their fighting skills, were basically tall and lanky with various hair lengths, not taken care of and greasy. Their fighters, as most Beasts were, had big muscles and carried weapons that could cleave off a creature's head with one swipe. Their appearance was even more horrible, striking fear in the hearts of lesser beings.

01 frowned. There was one, in the middle, that was different. He was the one who had spoken out loud, sensing that he was still in the area. In the company of Beasts, it was strange to have looks like this one did. Light greyish-blue breeches were worn on his long, slim legs and a long-sleeved tunic of forest green accompanied it. He was tall, but not ugly like the others, with short auburn/brown hair and a long bang down one side of his face, covering one eye. It reminded him of a certain rouge Demon, but 01 pushed that aside. Noin was a Demon and Demons definitely did not hang out with Beasts… Or did they?

Like a falling shadow he descended from the tree, deciding that his current amount of strength was enough to handle this crowd. The Beasts jumped and growled, seeing their prey that had come out of hiding.

"Its an Angel!" one shouted.

"Let's get its wings!" said another.

"You shall get nothing from me but pain and suffering once I'm through with you," the demigod said dangerously.

"Well, well, well… Looks like we have a young one who doesn't know who he's dealing with, boys…" remarked a rather large Beast, swinging his axe perilously.

"… I believe that it is the other way, fools. It is you who do not know who you are dealing with," 01 replied curtly.

Suddenly the group broke in the middle, making way for the strange one among them. The Angel-creature was now able to see his eyes, which were the same color as his tunic, boring into the shadows of his hood and trying to see what was there. 

"I find it strange that an Angel would leave its precious fortress and mingle in the Demon forests…" The brown-haired being's voice was calm, but with a razor blade edge to it. 

"It is not your business. Now tell me your race so that I may mock you with the title… I know not what to call you." 01 kept his voice at the same level, so that they were battling to see who would lose their cool first.

A light smirk crept upon the face of his to-be opponent,

"So you wish to know what I am? Who I am to be with Beasts?" He paused for the emphasis of suspense. "My true race is unknown to me but, Foolish Angel, I am a Beast Tamer, serving under Lord Treize himself."

_'Treize…' _01 repeated in his head with a frown. He had heard that name before, but from where he was not sure.

The group of Beasts shuffled restlessly at the announcement of the title. They seemed to be acting oddly, as if they weren't exactly happy at having to serve under this person. 

"Can't we just kill him already, Master Trowa?" Grunted a Beast.

The Beast Tamer looked undecided, then threw a glance to his companions,

"Sure, why not?"

In a flash, all of the Beasts were upon him. They slashed and cut at him with their deadly weapons and 01 barely made it out of the skirmish, lighting to the air. Red substance dripped down his shoulder from a large gash and the Beast who had done it examined his now red sword.

"What the hell?! His blood is red!" The large creature sniffed the liquid in amazement. "His blood is neither Angel, Demon or Beast!"

The Master Trowa stepped up quickly, grabbed the sword, and looked at it for himself. He stared up at the Angel-creature wonderingly.

"Now, it is my turn to ask you your identity, Angel… Or is that what you really are?" He said smoothly.

01's hand twitched in anger. He didn't have time for stupid questions that could endanger himself and the Angels position… With a mighty beat of his black wings, he took to the air, higher than he was before. 

But something was wrong… He could feel a strange object rushing at him with speed that brought the wind with it. There was a small explosion and his body was enclosed in a metal-woven net before he realized it.

01 allowed himself a small display of pain, more than he had ever shown before as he fell to the ground quickly. The metal cut into his body and wings, the red liquid spilling out once again. 

_'I have failed…' _The demigod closed his eyes, submitting to unconsciousness as he hit the ground with a loud thump. Only in his dreams could he imagine what the Beasts would do to him now.

          Duo listened to the whoops and yells of victory, coming from the Beasts. He felt some remorse, but it was in a very small quantity. That Angel had wrecked his coming home and turned it to disaster. 

          "Well, I guess they got him…" he said to Quatre dryly. The blond shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself.

          "What do you think they'll do with him?" he whispered.

          The ex-slave shrugged,

          "… Bring him back to their forest, torture him, cut off his wings and use his bones for silverware, I guess… It's what they do to most Angels, so I've heard…"

          Quatre gasped, hand flying to his mouth in shock. His blue eyes were sad,

          "But Duo… I felt something special about him… Can't we just…"

          "Quatre, what the hell are you thinking?! We are just two Demons… What do you think we could possibly _do_ against a whole herd of Beasts?!" 

          Something stirred behind those blue eyes and his voice dropped to an even lower whisper,

          "Well… I… The new Beast Tamer is… _was_… my… _koi_…" Quatre admitted, his face reddening. 

          Duo almost fell over. His innocent little cousin was cozy with the Beast Tamer?

          "You're kidding?!" Quatre lowered his head, blushing a deeper red. His face fell as he realized Quatre wasn't kidding. "You're not kidding… Jeez… Your _koi_ was a Beast?" 

          The blond Demon looked up, shaking his head wildly,

          "No, not at all! He's a Demon! One day the Beasts ransacked the Lair and he was one of the few that stood up to them. Seeing that he had no chance against them, they knocked him unconscious and took him away," Quatre explained. " I didn't see him till four months later… When he… He led the Beasts to destroy the gates and half the village… I tried to stop him but it was if he didn't recognize me at all…" The blond's eyes grew wet and he wiped the would-be tears away. 

          Duo bit his lip, undecided on what to do. He wrapped an arm around Quatre,

          "Look… I'm sorry about what happened, but I don't think we can do it."

          Quatre turned and grasped Duo by the shoulders,

          "Please Duo! I know I can get him to recognize me this time! And, we can save that Angel too! He doesn't deserve what they're going to do to him, you know that!' he cried.

          Duo shook his head in defeat,

          "God, Quatre… You are so hard to refuse…" 

          The other Demon let out a small smile. 

          "Heh-heh… Look at this one… He's mighty pretty…" Came a deep chuckle as a gnarled, disgusting hand caressed the Angel-creature's face. 

          They had tied 01's ankles and wrists to a pole, carrying that pole between the shoulders of two large beasts. His dark black cloak had been ripped off and only a simple pair of black breeches and a tunic of the same color covered his cut and bruised body. The black wings dragged limply on the ground, mixing with dirt and the red blood, dripping from the gash on his arm. With his body exposed, they could see all of the tattoo-like mysterious markings and exotic looks.

          "Don't touch him, Garfon," came a clear, commanding voice. It was the Tamer.

          "But why not, Master Trowa? Do you want him for yourself?" the hulking Beast known as Garfon sneered, but drew back his hand just the same.

          "Hold your tongue. I have no use for a damned Angel," Trowa retorted. "We are merely bringing him back to Lord Treize and seeing what he wishes to do with him."

          Another Beast spoke out his own protest as well,

          "But why does this particular Angel go to Lord Trieze? We usually keep the Angels for ourselves? What's so special 'bout this one?" he protested.

          The Beast Tamer was beginning to get very angry with his subordinate's behavior,

          "Shut up you blithering fools! You know not of what you speak! This Angel goes to the Lord and that's it!" he yelled.

          The monsters cowered. It was rare that their Tamer raised his voice and it was clear that their fates determined on their behavior from here to the Forest. 

          "Lord Treize, the Tamer and his troops are back. The Tamer wishes to speak with you immediately, Sir…" a female voice wafted through a chamber. 

          "Send him in."

TBC…

Author's Note: Sorry to end it there, but that conversation is for another chapter! Beware of Lord Treize… He's a bad, bad man… *bursts out laughing* eheheh… 


	5. Conflicts with Terrible Prices

**Beyond Heaven  
**Author: ForeordainedDestiny  
Category: yaoi… adventure… supernatural angel, demon and monster stuff…  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 1x2 eventually… mentioned other pairings… And the rest will come out in their own good time…  
Warnings: yaoi… YAOI… Y-A-O-I… Get it? Got it? Good.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. They're not mine!!! *sniffs*   
Feedback: I luv any and all kinds of feedback! Please review!   
Notes: Have Duo and Quatre come to save the day? Read and find out!

Thanks to: Xan Samurai (BONES FOR SILVERWARE!  Yes! Bwahahah!!! I would love to see that… Or wait, maybe I wouldn't… Hee-chan, erk… 01 can't die!!) ; @_@ (Yup. This whole story is weird and interesting… But I haven't even got started… heh…); God of Death's Little Angel (Likeliness to actual characters, interesting, unlike any other fics… cool!  I love your review!!); and Katie (THAT's the question that I hope will be answered in a little while… It's a surprise, tho…); and Silvia Black (don't worry, I will!)

The Tamer burst into the large chamber and bowed before the throne. His lord sat upon it, with grace and his mighty aura that no one dared to defy.

          Treize was a powerful and terrifying Beast. He was tall and muscular, combined with a dignity that confused most. His hair was a light brown and had a couple short wisps of hair falling out from his hairstyle on his forehead. Scrutinizing deep blue eyes peered out intensely at Trowa, expecting a report.

          "Well?" His longish fingernails rapped rhythmically on the arm of the grand large chair.

          "Sir, we found an Angel and brought him back here…"

          "So? Angels are Angels, pitiful and weak," was the cool response.

          "He bled the color crimson, blood I've never seen before."

          The Lord's calm features changed drastically, to a surprised and angry lord of many.

"Red?! But that's… That's the color of… Creatures from another world… You must be lying to me Beast Tamer, and if you are I shall kill you."

          "What I say is the truth, Master."

          "Bring him to me." 

          "…Yes, Sir…"

          A loud rip of fabric was heard amongst a small mob of nasty Beasts. Deep chuckling followed.

          "Look at 'im… He doesn't even know what's going on…"

          "Yep… Too deeply unconscious… Heh-heh…"

          01 lay in the middle of the group, unaware and with his tunic torn off. Once the flimsy fabric left the Angel's torso, the Beasts stepped back in shock.

          "He's a monster… Look at those markings…"

          "They're not from here…"

          "Hey boys, how's about we wake the bastard up and ask him ourselves?" 

          A dirty-looking finger reached down to trail the black spirals and markings that tattooed 01's chest. He stirred, his eyelids fluttering slightly. The bloodied wings twitched.

          "Move out! Lord Treize wishes to see the Angel immediately!" Shouted a female voice roughly. A female Beast punched her way through them and slung 01 over her broad shoulders. She had brown hair put up in two braided buns and wore a pair of thin-rimmed spectacles. A uniform of some sort dignified and set her apart from the rest, giving her power with her rank. She served directly under Lord Trieze.

          "But Une…"

          "No. I will have none of it." With that curt remark, she walked out. The mob watched their beautiful prey slip from their fingers. _Damn…_

          "_This_ is the Angel you speak of, Trowa?"  Treize asked, stepping from his throne and descending the stairs. His eyes darkened as he looked upon the broken figure laid before him. It started to stir.

          _'Olfactory senses… Blood, sweat… Beasts… Judging by their size, there should be about three… I don't know if I can take them…' _01's mind ran quickly through the skills that were drilled into his head from before he could remember. They were the only things he could count on at the moment.

          "Creature, I command you to get up." A deep, commanding voice filled the room.

          "But Sir, how do you know that he's even awake?" A curt female voice interjected.

          "Don't question me!" the voice rumbled. There was no more from that side of the room.

          01 shifted on the floor and gathered his strength to stand. His dark wings were stained even darker with blood and he was coated in that alien red liquid. His Prussian eyes roved upwards and looked to the Beast standing in front to him. 

          The Lord dwarfed him by at least a foot or more and could easily snap his wings with the broad muscles underneath the uniform. The angel-creature tried to regain his pride and stood a little taller.

          "Beast-Lord Treize… I never thought that I would meet you at last," he stated.

          Something wavered behind the Lord's eyes. Surprise, perhaps, but whatever it was, he got over it quickly and an unnatural wide grin stretched his features. 

          "Ah, yes… I do recognize you. It's been about… Oh, four or five years, ne? Where did that lovely Mage keep you for all this time?"

          _'Lovely?'_ 01 echoed in his head confusedly, but did not let it show. "Mage Wufei believes the Council does not trust me quite yet, so he pleases them by putting me to sleep." There was a pause when Treize did not respond. The angel-creature decided to speak further,

          "But what displeases _me _greatly is the fact that I have not been treated with respect. I have done nothing against your people and I wish to speak with you on level terms, receiving an adequate answer."

          The grin faded and the Beast-lord gave him a small, sly smile, moving to circle him. The large, slightly clawed hand lightly ghosted along his neck, trailing up to caress the soft chin.

          "Who could blame them? It was highly unlikely that Une was able to pry such a pretty creation from their dirty hands. You're quite lucky."

          01 jerked away and stepped back, glaring at the Lord defiantly.

          "I am no Demon. I refuse to let you treat me as such." 

          "Feisty… You're the same way that Wufei was at first. He kept coming back until he met that bastard Zechs…" Treize mused thoughtfully, his mind supplying him with vivid images, or memories.

          For the first time 01 felt his face grow hot and he looked down at the ground. Blood still continued to drip down his arm and to the floor.

          "You only lust after what you see before you. I swear that if you try to do anything of the sort, I'll be forced to kill you, regardless of the trauma it would cause," 01 growled.

          Treize felt himself grow cold, an icy feeling of cold-blooded anger. His eyes bored into 01's bowed head.

          "Fine," he ground out. "Ask your questions and I will probably give you an "adequate" answer."

          The black winged creature lifted his head and held the Lord's cold blue gaze.

          "I have already met with the Demons, so there is only one answer I seek… Are you or are you not part of the disturbances?"

The Tamer and Lady stood to the side, watching the conversation with interest. Few had dared stand up to the Beast-Lord himself and lived. The Lord did not like to be denied pleasure.

          Une was filled with contempt for this Angel, or whatever he was. The Lord was _hers_ to love, but she couldn't help but envy the pretty little things he took on the side to satisfy himself. 

          The Tamer, on the other hand, watched dispassionately, pretending to occupy himself with the sword at his waist. He served Treize with unconditional faith, even if the first part of his life was blank, as if it had been wiped out. The Lord had filled that hole with the high-ranking position among Beasts. A slight noise interrupted his train of thought and he silently excused himself from the vast room to go check it out. No one was allowed to be near these rooms except the Lord, Lady and himself. Especially without permission…

          Before he knew it, two lithe figures pounced on him as soon as he left the chamber. Trowa went sprawling across the floor with the weight of two creatures upon his back.

          "Tro-man! What's happenin'?" came a very hyper voice above him. The certain braided Demon could be very hyper when scared out of his skin.

          "Duo!" another softer voice admonished. "What are you trying to do, give him a concussion? We didn't have to land on him _that_ hard!"

          Trowa shook off the dazed feeling through his head and rolled aside, almost fully alert. He glared at the offending creatures with deep hatred in his eyes.

          "May your death come quickly, you moronic Demons… In fact, I think I'll kill you anyways just for angering me…" he said with a low growl.

          The blond Demon's eyes softened and he reached out towards the Tamer. 

          "Trowa… _Koi…_ Please, don't… Don't you remember me? It's Quatre…" he said, tone distressed.

          Trowa stood and withdrew his sword. He shook his head affirmatively,

          "No. And I have _never_ had a relationship, especially not one when my partner would call me '_koi'."_

"No! That's not true! The Beasts took you away from me! They've lied to you!" Quatre cried.

          Duo bit his lip and looked around nervously. He slowly inched towards Trowa while the Tamer's attention was on the blond Demon. At Quatre's signal, he rushed at his cousin's _koi_ again and disarmed him quickly.

          Trowa turned his hate to Duo.

          "You! Hand me my sword now! But I assure you that I can easily kill you other wa-" The Tamer was suddenly silenced by the feeling of soft lips upon his own. The blond Demon was kissing him! But he didn't pull away…

          '_What is this? I feel so… Warm… It feels so right… Familiar…' _were the thoughts running through his mind. Trowa abruptly pulled away when he felt magic pulling at his mind painfully. It was trying to take away something, or rather, remove something that was not supposed to be there.

          His head hurt and he almost cried out in agony. Instead, his knees buckled and he fell to his hands and knees, gasping.

          "Trowa… Please come back to me…" was the last thing he heard before his world plunged into darkness. 

          "Answer the question, Beast. In this condition, I have only so much patience for ignorant creatures!" 01 shouted at the Lord, who refused to speak, but gave him a small smile.

          "… Oh, but Dear "Angel"… You seem to be forgetting your place… In _my_ territory, I am in control and can do whatever I please…" Treize taunted. "I helped create you as well… You are not just the Angel's property, but partly mine… They told you to be careful around me, correct?"

          01 seethed, but nodded sharply.

          "Well, they had a good reason…" The Beast-Lord finished.

          Had he known that the Lord was as agile on his feet as he was on the air, 01 would have moved much quicker, out of the way. But he could not, due to injury restrictions. One muscular arm wrapped around his wounded body and held it tight against the Lord's body. 01's wings screamed in pain as they were smashed in between.

          "I could very well tell you whether I am responsible or not, but I believe it will be evident by the time I'm finished with you…"

          "What… Will you do?" 01 gasped out.

          "Oh, just a little reprogramming quirk that I like to call _Epyon_. It's a form of mind control that very handy… It sure worked on Trowa there… Although, I may have to make a few adjustments for you…" Treize laughed. 

          01 went limp with shock. How could this simple mission have gone so wrong? How could he have tripped at the finish line? To lose this battle would be the ultimate sacrifice…

          _'I'm sorry, Wufei… I'm sorry, Zechs… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.'_

The Angels already had their control over him, but now this sadistic Beast?

TBC…

**Author's Note:** Ha! I finally finished it! I'm so proud of myself… In the next chapter, which I hope won't take as LONG as this one did, will show a lot more!!! Plot development!!! YES! But anyways, review and tell me if you liked it or what you liked about it! Whew… Enough happiness… I have to get in the "angst" mood now… __


	6. Destruction Foreseen

**Beyond Heaven  
**Author: ForeordainedDestiny  
Category: yaoi… adventure… supernatural angel, demon and monster stuff…  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 1x2 eventually… mentioned other pairings… And the rest will come out in their own good time…  
Warnings: yaoi… YAOI… Y-A-O-I… Get it? Got it? Good.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. They're not mine!!! *sniffs*   
Feedback: I luv any and all kinds of feedback! Please review!

Notes: We find out what Epyon is and what it does to our poor 01… *evil laughter* The end is approaching soon!! I see the light at the end of the tunnel! Just barely…

Thanks to: Empress Yue (monotone, eh? Okies… I feel hurt…); Shadowness (heh… by the time I'm done, you will hate Treize even more.); Katie (great chapter? Yes! I have succeeded as an author!); CSMars (*sweatdrop* Sorry about the odd pairings… I sorta got in my writing daze and didn't know what I was doing…); Adia (erk! I'm working… slowly… ^_~;;;…); Xan Samurai (I have a tail? Oh well… Please spare my bones.); @_@ (yeah, I'm sorry… I'm taking longer this time… About the wings screaming, I was using a form of personification and with the "dwarfing" thing… I'll change it later.); and Cpfeb (*puppy face* I can't promise anything, I'm sorry!!!)

"Wufei, your precious project should be back by now. I gave him a time perimeter and he has ignored it." The Angel-general paced back and forth, occasionally throwing anxious glances at the Mage.

"Just shut up. I'm trying to think…" Wufei snapped finally. They had been standing there for almost a half an hour now and the platinum-haired Angel's incessant warnings had not helped. Soon it would be night and the Beasts would rule. There was no fighting the coming of sundown, he knew.

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through his head, forcing him to his knees. He heard a distressed voice calling, but the Mage could not make out the voice.

'_Help me… Epyon… Reprogramming…' _The fractured speech bellowed in his head. Whoever was calling had a very strong power. But it was growing smaller.

'_I don't understand. Please tell me who you are and what's going on!' _Wufei called back, trying to keep his cool while wincing in pain.

"Wufei! What's the matter?" He vaguely heard the general call to him, but only half-listened because he concentrated more on what was in his head. Then it was gone- the pain, the voice, everything.

Mage Wufei knelt there, eyes distant. Zechs's voice softened and he asked once more what was wrong. 

"It's 01… I have to go." He stood once again, knees shaking slightly. But the black-haired Angel was a perfect image of dignity.

"But it's almost sunset!" Zechs protested, placing a hand upon Wufei's shoulder and spinning him so that they were face to face. 

"I know. But if Trieze reprograms him, both this world and the mortal world will be destroyed." He closed his eyes and was gone.

Zechs stared at the spot where the Angel-Mage had been. Memories poured through his mind as if they had been let loose from a floodgate. The day that Wufei had come back from the Beast-Lord's imprisonment was one of turmoil and that day was sure to be repeated if things were going the way they were now...  

Treize chuckled deeply, running a clawed hand down the length of the creation's perfect body. 01 had been no challenge for him to overpower and tie down to a table. Using a thick needle, he inserted a maroon-colored fluid into his neck and the deep Prussian eyes began to dull quickly.

"Stop…" The half-Angel protested weakly, slowly feeling his whole body go numb.

The Beast-lord ignored the pleading and glanced outside, seeing the quickly darkening sky. With the dark came his powers and nothing would stop him. Tonight was his night, the night when everything would end.

Just as the sun set into the mountains and darkness spread, Treize moved his hands to clutch both sides of 01's head and unleash his power, penetrating the creation's mind. The creature was now his.

Duo's head jerked up when he heard a scream of agony echo through the Beast lands, originating from the Lord's quarters. It rang of the purest pain and caused him to shiver.

          '_Oh shit… That's 01…'_ The Demon didn't know exactly what made him stand and turn to leave in the direction of that scream.

          "Duo?" Quatre's worried voice replaced the pain-filled noise. He sat on the white marble floor with the Beast Tamer's head resting in his lap. The brown-haired Tamer was clearly unconscious and it took everything the blond Demon had to just sit there, waiting to see if he'd finally gotten through to his _koi._ But if he hadn't, death surely awaited him.

          "Uh, I don't know…" Duo shook his head confusedly. "I just felt that… Oh hell… You were the one that wanted to rescue the damn Angel, not me! So why is it that I have this feeling that I'm the only one who's going to do it?"

          Quatre looked up at him, his eyes wavering with unshed tears, suddenly looking very fragile. His slim hands combed Trowa's soft hair absently,

          "I can't leave him… Not again…"

          The braided Demon shook his head, turned and ran off. 

          '_So that's what it's like to be in love… I doubt that'll happen to me. Not bloody likely…'_

          Duo ran faster now, seeing as the screaming had abruptly stopped. He twisted and turned through halls upon halls, lithe body exiting the most perfect agility. The Demon used his powers, seeking out what was behind many of the doors.

          '_C'mon, you damn Angel… Where are you…? Wait… What was that?' _

Duo frowned deeply, pressing an ear against a large set of heavy black doors. There seemed to be only one presence in that room, but it was faint. He opened the doors slowly…

01 was barely conscious against the stone slab. His body ached and he felt the unfamiliar, alien liquid flowing through his veins. The creature could not move because something in the back of his head to him that he could not. He vaguely heard the door slide open and rolled his eyes in the general direction to see a familiar Demon. 

          "Hey 01," it called gruffly, approaching him cautiously. "You still alive?"

          The creation could not speak, but wanted to. He could feel the Beast origins of his body awakening and it was only a matter of time before Treize would use him to destroy his own kind. 

          "Guess not…" Duo muttered, and set on undoing the bonds. He closed his eyes and a black mist floated across the iron shackles. They fell away with a clank. The Demon then moved to pick the Angel up and sling him over his shoulder.

          01 suddenly snarled nastily as soon as Duo had touched his skin, but there was pain in his eyes. 

          "Relax! I'm just trying to get you out of here! It doesn't look like you could move anyways… Oh… Okay, I'm wrong…" Duo trailed off as he watched 01 sit up slowly by himself, whole body shaking. 

          "Get out of here," the angel growled deeply in a voice that was less than something angelic. 

          "Look buddy, I decided to help you and I am not backing out of this! We can get out of here before the bastard-lord comes back. Are you with me on this one?"

          Instead of a spoken answer, 01 tilted his head to show the Demon the side of his neck. There was a single puncture wound with red blood trickling from it slowly, but the skin around it had turned a sickening shade of green. 

          "What the hell is that?" 

          "I am his now. My mission has failed- Leave me and go."

          "Damn you! What exactly was your mission?! Why are you so important?!" Duo cried, cursing at him with all he knew.

          A look, of sadness, Duo realized, crossed the creation's face. Little did he know, but the things that 01 would say now would change his life…

          "I was human. In the last years of the mortal world known as Earth, there was a nuclear war that destroyed everything. I was a soldier at the time, fighting who I was told were my enemies. When the last final bomb went off, I was thrown into the sky and into the realm you know as Beyond Heaven.

          "The Angels… They had never seen a creature like me before and they used me as their experiment. The Mages transformed my body into one like their own, the Demons forced their unique power into my body, and the Beasts gave me my strength. I am no longer human, but a hybrid Angel, Demon, and Beast." 

          All the color had drained from Duo's exquisite face, his amethyst eyes wide and pale. He trembled and backed away from the former mortal. 

          "Oh Gods… You are… But what would the Beast-Lord want with you?"

          01 snarled again and bared his teeth savagely, clenching his fists so tight that his red blood began to track down his forearms. For the first time since Duo had known him, the creature had started to show emotion.

          "Don't you get it?! I am the last living remnant of what was the mortal world, the key to a new universe! Do you want to Beasts to have that?!" he stopped. "Although they already do…"

          The braided Demon's breathing increased, chest rising and falling with greater speed. 

          "What can we do? What can _I_ do?!"

          In the most hollow and serious voice, the creature looked at him with dull eyes and said,

          "Kill me." 

TBC…

A.N:  O.o… I am SOOO dead, aren't I?? After making you guys wait that long and doing that to you! Please review, it'll help cure my writer's block! You can tell that I'm suffering!


	7. Disaster Has A Name

**Beyond Heaven  
**Author: ForeordainedDestiny  
Category: yaoi… adventure… supernatural angel, demon and monster stuff…  
Rating: PG-13 (It used to be R, but I changed the rating… Seeing as there is no overly sexual stuff.)  
Pairings: 1x2 inadvertently … mentioned other pairings… And the rest will come out in their own good time…  
Warnings: yaoi… YAOI… Y-A-O-I… Get it? Got it? Good.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. They're not mine!!! *sniffs* The lyrics down there do not belong to me- They belong to Rammstein and the song title is "Engel". Read the lyrics carefully…  
Feedback: I love any and all kinds of feedback! Please review!

Notes: I realize that this story is very frustrating for those who enjoy it, because I rarely update. I promise to finish this fic, whenever that may be. I'm sorry I'm so slow, but this story takes a lot out of me when I write it.

  


Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden                         _Who in their lifetime is good on Earth  
 _wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden            _and will become an Angel after death_  
den Blick gen Himmel fragst du dann             _you look to the sky and ask_  
warum man sie nicht sehen kann                   _why can't you see them_  
  
Erst wenn die Wolken schlafengehn              _First if the clouds have gone to sleep_

kann man uns am Himmel sehn                     _you can see us in the sky_  
wir haben Angst und sind allein                     _we are afraid and alone_   
  
Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein                 _God knows I don't want to be an Angel_  
  
Sie leben hinterm Sonnenschein                    _They live behind the sunshine  
   
_getrennt von uns unendlich weit                        _separated from us, infinite expanse_  
sie müssen sich an Sterne _krallen (_ganz fest_)_  _ they must cling to the stars (_very tightly_)_  
damit sie nicht vom Himmel fallen                     _so they won't fall from the sky_  
  
Erst wenn die Wolken schlafengehn              _First if the clouds have gone to sleep_

kann man uns am Himmel sehn                     _you can see us in the sky_  
wir haben Angst und sind allein                     _we are afraid and alone_  
  
Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein                  _God knows I don't want to be an Angel_

  
Erst wenn die Wolken schlafengehn              _First if the clouds have gone to sleep_

kann man uns am Himmel sehn                     _you can see us in the sky_  
wir haben Angst und sind allein                     _we are afraid and alone_  
  
Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein                 _God knows I don't want to be an Angel_

  


"Kill me now. I know you have the power- I've seen you display it over the time we've been together," 01 urged, his eyes dulling even further. But just when Duo thought they could dull no more, a strange, demonic golden light began to form in them.

          The Demon's heart raced quickly and he grabbed the hybrid's arm, slinging it over his neck to half-carry, half-drag 01 out of the vast room. The two of them moved like that, with the slim former slave hauling the angel-like creature through the Beast fortress.

          "I will not kill you! We'll just get you to the Mage and you'll be fine…" he cried, glancing out the windows to the darkening skies. It was darker.

          "Duo!" the sound of Quatre's voice sounded over a gruesomely decorated courtyard. Statues of beautiful Angels in exquisite agony littered the grass, and hedges trimmed to look like Beasts were upon them. But there were two real figures standing there: Quatre and the Beast Tamer, Trowa.

          The green-eyed man looked different. His normally crystal-cut emerald eyes were softer, and his sword was sheathed at his waist. He and Quatre were standing close together, looking for a way out. He was free from the Beast's spell at last.

          "What are you still doing here?!" Duo hissed at his cousin, rushing over to them. He could hear 01 groaning softly as he was jostled around roughly, but couldn't really do much about it.

          "I couldn't leave without you! And Trowa knows something about the Beast's plan that you had to know," Quatre replied quickly, glancing around warily.

          Trowa's eyes shifted for a moment before he spoke.

          "Treize plans to use some secret weapon to either control this realm or destroy it and everything in it," he said quietly.

          "Well, I kinda figured that out from what he did to 01," Duo replied tightly, shifting the hybrid onto his back so that he was carrying him that way. He could hear the creature moaning and gasping softly in deep pain with each movement, but there was no other way to do it. 

          The former Beast-Tamer stepped forward, his eyes locked on 01. Then the emerald depths narrowed deeply and he took hold of the winged boy's arm, jerking him off the ex-slave's back. 01 hit the ground with a sharp grunt, rolling onto his stomach to avoid further damage to his wings.

          "Get away from that thing!" Trowa raised his voice, anger laced through it for the first time.

          Duo let out a growl and dropped down to kneel by the fallen creature.

          "Why did you do that?! I'm trying to get him as far away from Treize as possible!" he shouted at Trowa.

          "It's too late for him. Stand aside, I'm going to kill him before he transforms."

          01 let out a sigh of relief and mouthed a silent expression of gratitude to Trowa, lying perfectly still on the grass. Maybe now, peace would come…

          "No!" Duo's voice erupted like an active volcano in the courtyard.

          The angel-creature panted, supporting himself on his quaking elbows, and looked at the former slave with yellow-tinged eyes.

          "Demon… You do not know what you are…" He took a moment, swallowing deeply and catching his breath. "… What you are allowing to happen. If I do not die, this world will end…"

          "He is the secret weapon," Trowa finished for him, raising his sword.

          Before either Duo, Quatre or Trowa could say anything more, 01 screamed, his body jerking spastically. One could visibly see his tattooed skin jumping and quivering from the deep muscle spasms. He curled up on his stomach with a loud groan, his wings shivering feverishly- the feathers were soon tinged maroon. With a final scream, the silence came once again.

          01 stood up, his back to them. What the group of Demon's could see were his wings, now maroon with fine, razor-sharp points and his tattoos, shimmering with an almost metallic quality.

          "Master Treize is coming for Beyond Heaven and you cannot stop him." The voice was coming from the hybrid, but it wasn't 01's voice. "He will rule every living and dead creature in this universe and create a new Earth."

          Magic flared at Duo's fists and he flung it at 01, intending to hurt him. But the hybrid absorbed the magic as it hit him. Then he turned around. His eyes were glowing a strange golden color, but they were still dead. There had never been any emotion other than pain in those eyes.

          "That's right, 01."

          There was a huge shock wave, throwing all the Demons to the ground a few feet away, as the Beast-Lord himself appeared behind 01. Treize walked up and put an arm around the creature, no, _his_ creature and chuckled.

          "The Angels never even knew what they had right under their noses. Or, maybe they did and they were too stupid to figure it out. One of the two," He said in his smooth voice. 01 just stared.

          "You won't get away with this! There are… higher powers than a Beast like you could ever dream! Don't think that you're the most powerful!" Quatre stood with Trowa's help, his soft blue eyes passionate with anger now.

          "God? Satan? Buddha? Ra? Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva? I don't believe in such deities. If they did exist, then why did they let the humans of the former Earth destroy themselves? That, I think, is proof enough. Surely the gods they worship would save them from certain destruction, don't you think? And you forget where we are, Demon. We live in Beyond Heaven, and therefore I think that we are above these unknown deities or cosmic beings in Heaven. And how do you know that there is even such a place?"

          "Believing is seeing…" The blonde Demon whispered, standing very close to Trowa.

          Treize shook his head, stroking 01's hair lightly.

          "What they say about Demon's was true… You creatures aren't very bright. 01, destroy them," He commanded.

          The controlled hybrid stared at Duo, Quatre, and Trowa through his yellow eyes. To him they were no longer his friends, or whatever they had been. All of the sudden his eyes widened impossibly and he fell to his knees, gasping. 01's hands clutched at his throat and he made loud choking noises while Treize looked on emotionlessly. Blood dribbled down the hybrid's chin as the tip of a ting, sharp blade protruded from his mouth. He let out a soft moan as he brought the full length of the sword from within him. He stood up again, gave the Demons a glare, and growled.

          They were all blinded for a moment by an intense light and a yell of pain filled their ears. Everything was different- Duo was laid on his back, pressed firmly to the ground by Treize's puppet. Blood gushed down his abdomen from a very wide and deep sword wound. 01 looked pleased.

          "01… Get off me…" The former slave hissed, biting his lip to keep from crying out. 

          "01!" Came another sharp, clipped voice from above. The High Mage Wufei himself lofted to the ground. His white and black silk robes had a mystic quality, almost as if they floated around him and his black hair shone. But his obsidian eyes had a different gleam to them…

          "Ah, Wufei… So we meet again. Having fun with Milliardo- Or should I say, Zechs? Do you even remember me at all, Dragon?"

          Wufei's eyes glinted dangerously.

          "Release 01, Treize. We don't have time for games… I know you injected him with the Epyon- How long will it be until he turns on you?"

          "Don't be a fool, Mage. There is no way he could break my hold on him at this point."

          01 glanced blankly at Duo, who was on the ground, a hand over his wound as he tried to staunch the blood flow. His face was a tight grimace of pain, but he tried to stand anyways.

          "He told me what he was! 01 was a human, Treize, and look what you've done to him! He was supposed to die with the rest of his kind and now…" The former slave gasped out, pointing a finger at the hybrid. "All he knows is suffering and if he's going follow the path you've predicted, he'll create the only thing he's ever known!"

          The creature stifled a small groan, hunching over with his wings tensing again, causing Treize to look at him in surprise.

          "Mission Accepted." 

          Wufei's eyes darkened further, if that was possible. He started to move carefully over 01 and Treize.

          "Demon, stay out of this. This is none of your business."  Duo's legs wobbled as more blood flowed from his wound, and Quatre ran up to help him.

          "I'll heal you… Let's go back, Duo, I'm sure the Angel and Beast can handle this…" The blonde said softly, pulling at Duo gently. The former slave's eyes blazed and he pushed his cousin away violently, staggering towards the other creatures.

          At that same moment, 01 broke away from Treize's lecherous hold and stumbled, then tripped to land on top of Duo. There was a lonely emptiness in 01's strange eyes- Duo could see and feel the force of that emptiness. The hybrid's tattooed skin was slick with sweat and it glided against Duo's with ease as the two creatures came into contact. 

          The ground began to shake.

          "He said that he accepted his mission!" Wufei shouted in disbelief, glaring at Treize. Bright green power collected at his fingertips. "Do you know what that mission is, Beast?!"

          "Of course. To obey my command," Treize replied, snarling through his teeth.

          "No! It is to destroy the world!"

          Duo stared into 01's eyes. His stomach throbbed painfully, but there was no helping it now.

          "01… Please stop… I know you don't want to be controlled by them. I saw the fear in your eyes…" He whispered softly, reaching up to touch the creature's soft brown hair as the ground started to split and crumble around them. The Angel had taken to the air, the Beast was approaching them warily and the Demons had summoned their power to float. 

          Treize looked as menacing as ever as he stormed over.

          "01, you are under my command! Cease this at once!" 

          "Please, 01… Stop…" Duo whispered in his quiet, smooth voice. It didn't look like the hybrid was responding to any of his calls. 01 was actually moving to get up, but Duo reached forward and grasped his hand tightly. Suddenly a light exploded in the back of his head, causing him to see stars flashing and focus on 01's eyes.

          "Heero."

          01 froze, his eyes widening and returning to their normal deep blue color. He stared into Duo's soul and everything stopped.

:To Be Continued:

Thank you to: @_@, Xan Samurai, Stephanie Maxwell, Silvernymph, Akurei, Aki and Midnight-Kisses. You were the ones who reviewed the 6th chapter and made this 7th chapter possible. I won't forget all others who reviewed and stuck with me! Thank you. Kisses for you!

The end is very near, actually… Very, very near… Please tell me if you wish to have me write more.

Love, ForeordainedDestiny


	8. World Wide Wish

**Beyond Heaven  
**Author: ForeordainedDestiny  
Category: yaoi… adventure… supernatural angel, demon and monster stuff…  
Rating: PG-13 (It used to be R, but I changed the rating… Seeing as there is no overly sexual stuff.)  
Pairings: 1x2 inadvertently … mentioned other pairings… And the rest will come out in their own good time…  
Warnings: yaoi… YAOI… Y-A-O-I… Get it? Got it? Good.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. They're not mine.

Feedback: I love any and all kinds of feedback! Please review!

**Notes (Please Read):** Another update… Came as a surprise to me, actually. Your reviews really helped me this time. Thank you very much. Now for this chapter… I apologize for the very confusing dialogue, but bear with me. When I started this story, I had no idea how the fic was going to end, but now I know. Also, I HIGHLY SUGGEST that you read the Legend of Beyond Heaven at the beginning of the first chapter… Again.

Thanks to: **Kyra** (as you wish… ^^ And yes, I had to end it there. My creativity was at its end.), **Stephanie Maxwell **(Oh, I bet you do. Hell, even I don't know what's going to happen to them. Funny, eh?), **AikoNamika** (*gets shoved* Hey! Easy on the writer! I'm trying the best I can!), **Xanthos Samurai **(Well, well… Looks like I can write wings after all. Wooh. Sankyuu very much- And I know it wasn't my best… *weep*), **"** (Thank YOU for loving my story…), **DeathScytheAngel** (Sorry, I don't mean to make you crazy… But hey, this is my first time writing a supernatural story. Didn't turn out that bad, eh?), **romanceinthemoonlight** (Sorry I cut it off… I now realize how bad of me that was.), **Akurei Hikari** (Hehe. You better believe it.), **violet_eyes** (You get the award for the funniest review. Thanks for all the compliments), **Link Worshiper** (I know I'm bad.. My chapters are short and my writing is crappy… Go ahead and sue me please. *cry*), **GoldenRat** (Oh, I don't know about that… Beyond Heaven is pretty screwed right now. Hehe.), and **Hakumei** (Yes, I shall obey your commands! Haha… The readers are important to me.). 

"It's all up to you, Heero. Kill everything you see- I don't care if it is a man, woman, child, animal- kill them all. Everything is your enemy, understand?" There was yelling, almost to the point of screaming and Duo opened his eyes. Everything was so surreal. It was as if he was in a dream, his vision had become blurred at the edges and the colors not as vivid. He was underground, he knew that much, and very disoriented.

The Demon stood up and looked around. It was a bomb shelter, heavily barraged, and the lighting was extremely dim, flickering every minute or so. There were two people standing there, as straight as boards.

One was a larger man, staring down at a younger, slim figure and raising his voice to him. They were both in uniform, but the larger of the two looked nervous and sweaty, his formal jacket unbuttoned. The smaller teen stood as if he had a steel pole for a spine and faced his superior's yelling stoically.

"Heero…" Duo whispered, stepping closer. He reached out to touch the tortured human's shoulder, but his fingers ran straight through Heero's arm.

"Mission accepted, Sir."

Duo watched in horror as Heero drew a weapon from the holster at his side. It was something he had never seen before, but had a feeling that it was deadly. The soldier-teen swiftly raised it to his superior's forehead and fired without a second thought. He never even had a chance.

"Everything is my enemy."

"Oh my gods, Heero…" Duo whispered as he felt his heart begin to ache. He whirled around, his emotions flaring. "Why am I here?!"

"_Because the world wishes._"

"What?"

The bomb shelter gave a wrenching shudder and Heero was instantly on alert. He took off at a dead run down the long halls. The Demon's eyes widened and he took off after him, trying to figure out where the strange voice had come from. It was strange and obviously someone he had never heard before. It had a strange, ethereal-like quality to it and was neither male nor female.

"Heero, don't!" It was useless.

The human and the shadow came to a large holding area. There, rested a giant being whose sheer size and mass made Duo take a step back. It was apparently made out of metal and created to look humanoid, with two legs, two arms, a torso and a head. 

"It's a weapon…" Duo realized, as he watched Heero climb into a space in its chest. The opening closed and swallowed the human up.

The thing sprang to life and stood with a mighty groan. Duo realized that this is what the humans called a _machine._ His vision went black and he could feel himself being re-located to another place… but not another time.

He stared down at the wasteland that he was above of. Wait… No. He was moving… He was sitting on _top_ of the machine's shoulder as it walked and fought. Duo was in the middle of a war, riding the one thing that had the capacity to destroy everything. Down below, all around him were similar machines, and they were all firing their separate weapons in a fury. Duo clutched the warm metal for fear of falling off.

"Mage Wufei was wrong!" He shouted into the sky. "The war has not just begun! It started years ago, here! On this wretched earth filled with humans who have grown too big for themselves! Beyond Heaven was only born because the mortal, human Earth was destroyed!"

Then came a horrible realization. 

There were different _kinds_ of machines. There were different sides… _Three_ to be exact. They all displayed their different colors proudly, save for one, Heero's. Heero's machine was not like the others and it seemed that he fought for no side, but for his purpose.

"They're just… They're just like…"

"_Yes… Strange, isn_'_t it_"

That voice again.

"Who are you?" Duo asked desperately, his braid unraveling in the wind and his amethyst eyes bright.

"_You know the truth now, Demon. If I had known that history would repeat itself, I would not have endangered the world._"

"What's happening?! This is the past, isn't it?"

"_Yes, it is. Half an hour from now, the different sides will set off five atomic bombs, unknowingly located at specific key points of the earth, causing the core to react. The three forces will be powerless to stop it their terrible mistake. So they will have destroyed themselves._"

Duo's hands gripped the metal.

"And what about Heero?"

"_I will take care of the world._"

"I don't care about the world! What will happen to Heero?! Is it as he said?! Will he be thrown into the sky and land in Beyond Heaven?"

"_Apparently so. Now Demon, tell me what you know. The clock is ticking._"

A large explosion went off a mile or so from where Duo and Heero were, but he could feel the earth shudder from the impact. Hundreds of humans were killed with that single blast, and that was not even the start of it.

"I… The three sides… It all makes sense… and yet, doesn't."

"_Angel, Demon, and Beast. Yes… That is what you see here, correct_?"

"No, I see machines! But the humans are inside the machines, piloting them, right? There are no creatures from Beyond Heaven here!"

"_That is because their spirits have not been re-born yet. Out of all the dead bodies here, can you find yours_?"

Duo's blood ran cold. His eyes moved around the battlefield, shifting nervously, and his chest tightened.

"What…" He choked out. "Was the purpose of Beyond Heaven…?"

"_To start all over again. These poor souls who engage in battle now are the product of their own selfishness, but were given another chance. They spoiled that chance as well._"

"W-What will happen to my world?"

"_The very same thing. Sadly, history has a way of copying itself over and over again._"

"I will die?" The Demon stared up at the sky, his hands trembling.

"_No._"

"Everything is my enemy… Everything is my enemy…" The soldier whispered, carving the mantra into his brain. His hands flew over the keys and gripped the controls as if they were his lifelines. "I will not fail."

Sweat dripped down his face and the strain upon his body was so great that shivers wracked his body every so often. But Heero was efficient, as he was trained to be. Enemies were taken down swiftly and effectively…

He knew he was going to die once this was over. But it wasn't over until every single one of his enemies were gone, so he did not stop. He could not stop. He was not allowed to stop. Also, the Zero system was taking its toll on his mind. 

The illusions came and went, sometimes featuring images of his nonexistent past childhood, his training, and the beginning of the war. He wondered how he had come to fight on his own, and _why_ he had not joined a side.

"Who are you?!"

"_I have no name. I am a Nameless._"

"Oh my gods… The legend… You're really a Nameless… Why am I here?!"

"_Because the world wishes._"

Duo frowned.

"That's the same answer you gave me before… I don't understand."

"_Of course you don_'_t._"

"Tell me about Heero! Why was he brought to Beyond Heaven?! Why was he the last human?!" The Demon shivered, and with what empathy powers he had, could feel Heero's emotions. The war was destroying him.

"_Yes, lets talk about Heero. What did you notice about him upon coming to this world_?"

"He… He was cold… Like he's always been, from when I knew him as 01. I thought that was just because of what the Angels did to him, but that's what he really was like. No emotions… And he didn't choose a side! Why isn't he fighting for one of the three human forces?" Duo asked, his hair whipping around in the wind. The air had grown thick with dust and whatever else polluted it, so it made it hard to see. The sun was going down.

"_Heero was pure… He was tainted by human greed and selfishness- He would have made a perfect Beast, wouldn_'_t he_?_ But the boy never had enough arrogance to become an Angel either. He would have become a Demon if it hadn_'_t been for his loss of emotions. They were stripped from him to protect him._"

"But there are no creatures like that here! Do you mean… that the human's fates were already set? That their souls knew what they would change into when this world ended? Why was Heero saved?"

"_I apologize for speeding this along. We have less time than I thought. The humans tried to turn Heero into their own weapon, but he resisted. He fights alone now. Heero is not only the last human, but he is also the last remnant of the world and everything it represents. Heero is the world._"

Duo gasped, glancing downward, where Heero was being destroyed from the inside out. He remembered what the Nameless had said… _Because the world wishes…_

"He wants me to live?"

"_Yes, that is his wish. When you uttered his name in Beyond Heaven, you unlocked his mind. He knows what will happen now… And he needs you._"

"Then let me go to him! I don't know what to do! I can't talk to him, I can't touch him, and now he's locked inside this _thing_!"

"_Shh, try not to be angry. Do you love Heero_?"

Love was not a thing that Demons spoke of lightly. He cared for the human, but loving was an entirely different matter. Another large explosion rocked the earth.

"_Hurry, Demon… We don_'_t have that much time left… Only a few minutes…_"

Duo's heart pounded painfully in his chest. He remembered the first time they had met, while he was trying to escape from the Angel's castle and the run-in with Zechs. The time when he had heard him scream… And felt compelled to come to his aid. Heero was important to him, but love? What was love?

"_Demon! Please!_" The Nameless sounded desperate for once.

Their time was up.

There was one huge explosion, and then the earth began to quiver and shake, the tremors growing more and more harsh by the minute. It was as the Nameless had said: The bombs near the earth's core had gone off, and the core began to react. It grew hotter and hotter till it could no longer control itself, forcing its molten essence to spurt forth. Several chunks of land had just broken off with the explosion after suffering from many explosions already- The air was littered with Earth, the layers of the atmosphere were all blending into one, and the sun was setting.

"What's happening?" Heero gasped, staring out at the battleground. It had suddenly gotten very hot in his mobile suit… Then the alarm began to sound.

"Warning… Overheating… Warning… Overheating…" The mechanical voice repeated. Heero flipped a switch and dashed out onto the platform, staring at the sight before him.

"This is the end," He said blankly, his eyes growing very dull.

The chunk of land that his mobile suit was standing on broke off abruptly and he fell. But instead of falling to the burning ground covered with lava, carcasses and broken mobile suits, he fell upwards. It was sunset, yet he was surrounded in a very bright light, going higher and higher.

"Heero!!" Duo watched, his eyes impossibly wide, as Heero began to descend to the heavens, and beyond. "No, I won't let it happen to you!"

He gathered all of the power he had left within him, and cast the best levitation spell he could manage, rising to meet the human. With a great shout, he let out one last burst of power and wrapped his arms around Heero as tightly as he could manage. Duo held onto Heero with all his might.

"I love you… I won't let anything happen to you… You're safe…" The Demon said to the human.

They were so high above the ground that it had become hard to breathe; yet they were still rising. Heero's eyes had closed and had become unresponsive…

"Heero? Heero, wake up!" Duo took a deep gulp of the thin air and pressed his lips to Heero's, forcing the air inside. "You wanted me to stay alive! But there's no sense in that if I can't be alive with you!"

The creature's body began to change once more, the twisted tattoos from before appearing, and then disappearing at random. The black wings did not show, but his body shivered and there were deep, bleeding wounds where the wings should have been.

"Heero…" Duo said raspily, finding it hard for even a Demon like himself to breathe. But still, he did not loosen his grip on the human.

"_Thank you, Demon. You have helped the world._"

"H-How can that be?! Heero isn't waking up… And the human planet will soon be nothing but dust!"

"_Things will be different when you wake._"

To Be Continued.

Well, two months for this one… I think it's a record. I actually wrote this in two days, but I didn't get inspired to write it until now. I don't really know how many chapters there are left, but I'm guessing there will either be just one more, or one more and an epilogue. I apologize if this is confusing… Feel free to ask me any questions. Again, your feedback is very much appreciated.

Foreordained Destiny


End file.
